happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wipe Out!/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Wipe Out!. Note: All images are put in order. wipe 1.jpg|Just chilling at home. 2010-06-28_133B583B13.jpg|Cro-Marmot on a snowboard in his house. Down_the_slopes.png|Cro-Marmot sliding down a mountain. Cromarmot_has_tricks.png|Cro-Marmot has tricks. wipe 3.jpg|Why is there no wall? wipe 4.jpg|I get it, Cro-Marmot lives in a snow globe. wipe 5.jpg|I didn't know Toothy loved to surf! wipe 6.jpg|Giggles and Petunia dance to some tunes that definitely weren't made by Disco Bear. wipe 7.jpg|"Dude, I need a board, STAT!" wipe 8.jpg|Nutty sees something. wipe 9.jpg|"One ice cream plz!" wipe 10.jpg|"I'm not paying for it!" 245813_10150214775952277_128128627276_1505_1286_n.jpg|Nutty with an ice cream cone, and his candy-themed surfboard. wipe 11.jpg|Lick Ice_cream_splash.png|He licked the ice cream off the cone. wipe 12.jpg|"Awww, I dropped it" Underwater_ice_cream.png|The ice cream, guess what Nutty grabs. wipe 13.jpg|How can you not tell that's an urchin? You're looking at it! Then again, his eyes aren't to be trusted. Urchin_chomp.png|Nutty repeats a mistake similar to something Russell did once. wipe 14.jpg|Nutty's injury. Screenshot_2017-05-14_at_1.33.00_AM.png|He falls in a tidal pool. 158345_1721142511066_1721125870650_8724_1575_n.jpg|Nutty before death. Need_ice_cream.png|"Must... get..." wipe 15.jpg|"...my i-" Death: Nutty Tidal_pool_dead.png|Dead Nutty. crab.png|Cutest crab ever. Shelless.png|From one shell... Coneshell.png|To another. Foot!.png|Lumpy nearly causes yet another death. Silentyell.png|"Watch where you're going!" wipe 16.jpg|Lumpy with "hair". wipe 17.jpg|Giggles and Petunia are the fans. wipeout----toes.JPG|Lumpy seen with toes. wipe 18.jpg|"Dude, I heard that guy is amazing!" wipe 19.jpg|Lumpy is pretty skilled at surfing, I am impressed. wipe 20.jpg|"I know! I'm in love with him~!" Showoff.png|Now he's just showing off. wipe 21.jpg|"Sup, gurls!" Broken_plates.png|Lumpy is a dick to glass plates. Golden_lumpy.png|Lumpy's trophy. wipe 22.jpg|That trophy must get him all the girls. wipe 23.jpg|Lumpy about to show off some more. wipeout-----idol.JPG|Can you see the Cursed Idol? wipe 24.jpg|The girls swoon, and Toothy is a fanboy. wipe 25.jpg|Every female HTF's idol. Well, either him or DB. Cro-marmot_watches.png|Cro-Marmot watches. Cro-maginination.png|Cro-Marmot imagines. Cro-marmot_surfs_in_mind.png|Even in his imagination, Lumpy is still a better surfer. Cro_kiss.png|Cro wants all the ladies. wipe 26.jpg|Note: Notice Toothy wearing the bib? He was originally going to be in the contest. Wipe Out Handy.png|"Grr! My damn zip!" Wipe_27.jpg|It doesn't look like Handy will get to surf in this episode. wipe 28.jpg|Handy actually asking for help? That's unusual. Handy_recieves_help.png|Little does Handy know that arms help you balance on a board. Handy_before_pain.png|Happy Handy. Wp_uh-oh.png|Handy receives a sudden sharp pain in his back. wipe 29.jpg|"AAAH!" wipe 30.jpg|Handy's injury. That_made_it_worse.png|That made it worse. wipe 31.jpg|"AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" wipe 32.jpg|"OH GOOOOOOD, IT HURTS!!!!!!" wipe 33.jpg|The Mole's heart is in the right place, but Handy's isn't. wipe 34.jpg|Handy's death. Death: Handy Scavengers_handy.png|Seagulls arrive to feast on the beaver carcass. Eaten_handy.png|All we have left to remember him is his hat, and some blood. wipe 35.jpg|Flaky runs up to The Mole's surf shop. Note: See the fin of the surfboard pointing up? wipe 36.jpg|"G-gimme one, Mole!" wipe 37.jpg|Is Flaky actually being brave? Wp_quill_goof.png|Guess not. Screenshot_2017-05-14_at_1.55.08_AM.png|To bad the ocean doesn't care. wipe 38.jpg|Question: If you joined the surfing contest, why are you scared of the water? wipe 39.jpg|At least Cuddles didn't taunt Flaky. Cuddles_can_zurf.png|Cuddles is doing a pretty good job. wipe 40.jpg|"Ooops..." wipe 41.jpg|Poor Cuddles. Death: Cuddles Eaten_cuddles.png|The seagulls feast on rabbit meat. Bbrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.png|Seagull and Marmot. wipe 42.jpg|This is one of the worst ideas ever. wipe 43.jpg|She agrees with me. wipe 44.jpg|Poor Flaky. wipe 45.jpg|That doesn't look good. wipe 46.jpg|Exhausted already? wipe 47.jpg|The look on her face tells me something isn't good. wipe 48.jpg|Underwater shot along with trouble afoot. Wp_flaky_sits_on_board.png|Flaky looks around. Wp_shark_fin.png|Crap! wipe 49.jpg|Flaky, promise us NEVER to surf again! 246334_1989309526364_1989284805746_44494_1307_n.jpg|Cro-Marmot on the waves. wipe 50.jpg|Ditto. wipe 51.jpg|Poor Flaky. Wp_is_it_safe.png|Is it safe yet? Wp_numerous_shark_fins.png|Nope. wipe 52.jpg|"Oh God no!" Wp_faster.png|She paddles harder. wipe 53.jpg|Not the best thing to see in a surfing contest. Wp_yikes.png|To scared to move. Sharks_launches_flakes.png|A shark bit part of her board off. wipe 54.jpg|A near death experience. (Man, this is a long role for a mere featuring character.) Wp_nope.png|Flaky turns. Wp_sharks.png|To see this. Wp_sharks_2.png|"We want you!" Shark_eats_board.png|Flaky's board is destroyed. Flaky_evading_sharks.png|To think, the two other girls are on shore swooning over guys... Still_evading_sharks.png|...and Flaky's jumping over sharks. Screenshot_2017-05-14_at_12.52.25_AM.png|Flaky continues running. wipe 55.jpg|Ouch! wipe 56.jpg|Dazed and confused. wipe 57.jpg|Flaky should stop being happy, it never ends well. bandicam 2017-02-15 13-54-11-465.jpg|"Welcome to the island!" Wp_late_reaction.png|A sharp coconut about to injure Flaky. Coconut_head_splat.png|Bash! wipe 58.jpg|Flaky's injury. Screenshot_2017-05-14_at_12.28.09_AM.png|Eww! bandicam 2017-02-15 13-54-17-368.jpg|A seagull. bandicam 2017-02-15 13-54-18-892.jpg|"She's waking up." Gullvision.png|The last thing you see when a seagull rips out your eye. Wp_eye_pain.png|The seagull tears her eye out of its socket. Wp_swarm.png|Poor Flaky. Retarded birds can't see she's still alive. Screenshot_2017-05-14_at_12.30.08_AM.png|"AAAAAAAAGH! GOD, THEY'RE EATING ME!!!" wipe 60.jpg|Flaky's head. Death: Flaky Screenshot_2017-05-14_at_12.30.24_AM.png|"This is mine." wipe 61.jpg|Shark: "Soup's on!" Seagull: "Spoke too soon..." wipe 62.jpg|Cro-Marmot fell off... Pointandlaugh2.png|You'll regret laughing at him. wipe 63.jpg|Cro-Marmot now has the upper hand! wipe 64.jpg|Lumpy, do you think that is safe, juggling all those chainsaws? Lumpy_saws.png|Something caught his attention. Ice_coming.png|This isn't good. Lumpy_sees_ice.png|"Gasp!" Screenshot_2017-05-14_at_12.31.00_AM.png|"Owww!" Screenshot_2017-05-14_at_12.31.01_AM.png|"Nooooo!" Screenshot_2017-05-14_at_12.31.03_AM.png|I knew it was fake! wipe 65.jpg|"Oops." (Lumpy breaks the fourth wall) Screenshot_2017-05-14_at_12.31.14_AM.png|Lumpy gets punished for being a douche. STV1E10.2 Frozen Nutty.png|Dead, frozen Nutty. Screenshot_2017-05-14_at_12.31.16_AM.png | The amazing flying armless moose! wipe 67.jpg|Lumpy's injury, which doesn't seem to hurt him. Shreddinglump.png|He wanted to experience the creation of surfboards, but this isn't what he had in mind. The_pain.png|"AAAAAAAAGH!!!! GOD, IT HURTS!!!" Lumpy_scraps.png|Lumpy's flesh. Frozenwaves.png|If you ask me, this is cheating. Screenshot_2017-05-14_at_12.31.37_AM.png|Aaaannnd Cro-Marmot killed the girls. No not really. Crotrophy.png|The Mole must be pretty strong to shove that trophy into Cro's ice block. Icekiss.png|The girls give him a kiss. Frozenlips.png|Not a wise idea. wipe 68.jpg|Why you should never kiss ice. wipe 69.jpg|He looks smug. Then again he always does. wipe 70.jpg|The Lump-board. There's only one in existence. Death: Lumpy Wp_what_the.png|Crab: "That's a weird shell." wipe 72.jpg|Fun Fact: Beheaded Happy Tree Friends make useful crab shells. Category:Episode Galleries Category:Image Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:Gallery Needs Cleanup or More Images Category:JPG